catherine_zetajonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Virginia Baker
''Virginia "Gin" Baker ''is the co-star character of the caper film Entrapment. Gin is an ambitious insurance investigator for the big company "Waverly Insurance"... but she also hides a secret: she is a white collar thief who enjoys to challenge herself. Her last big masterstroke is the theft of a priceless Rembrandt painting (stolen from an office). But no one suspect of her, instead all the eyes are under Robert "Mac" MacDougal: a professional (and retired) thief who specializes in international art. Gin even offers herself at the "Waverly Insurance Company" to set MacDougal up and to capture him using as a bait a big theft proposition (her real intentions are that MacDougal can be of great help for her thefts). She encounters with him claiming that she is a professional thief herself. She promises that she will help him steal a priceless Chinese mask from the well-guarded Bedford Palace. Mac agrees and they both travel to Scotland and plan the complicated theft at Mac's hideout, an isolated castle. Virginia3.jpg|Gin and Mac arrive to Scotland to plan the theft. Aaron Thibadeaux, apparently the only ally that Mac has and trusts, arrives with supplies for the heist. While Mac is busy making final preparations, Gin contacts her boss at the insurance company, Hector Cruz, from a payphone, and informs him of Mac's whereabouts. Menwhile Gin also tries to seduce Mac, but he makes sure to keep Gin's romantic advances at bay, unsure if she is a true partner in crime or an ambitious career woman on a mission. After they have stolen the mask, Gin finally confess to Mac that her insurance agency job is the real cover. She also tells him that she has planned an even bigger heist in Kuala Lumpur: $8 billion from the "International Clearance Bank" in the North Tower of the Petronas Towers. After the heist, Mac catch all the money and tells Gin to meet him the next morning at the Pudu train station. Gin arrives at the stationwaiting for Mac. He shows up late with Aaron Thibadeaux, who reveals himself with fellow FBI agents. He explains that Cruz is here and that the FBI has been looking for her for some time. Two years ago when Agent Thibadeaux caught and arrested him, Mac made a deal to help the FBI arrest Gin, as she was the primary target all along. Virginia5.jpg|Gin waiting for Mac at the train station. However, the aging thief has another plan: to help Gin escape. Mac slips Gin a gun and quietly explains that he returned only seven of the eight billion dollars they had stolen electronically in the heist. Gin then pretends to hold Mac hostage at gunpoint, threatening to shoot him if the agents follow her. She boards a trainand the FBI heads to the next station. Gin jumps trains mid-station and arrives back at Pudu. She tells Mac that she needs him for another job and they both board a train. ''Personality: '' Catherine Zeta-Jones portrays Virginia Baker as a hard-working, determined and alluring woman. But she has the "white collar theft" as an adiction she can't help, since she has a special and natural talent for robbery and for sneaking out from high security places. Virginia12.jpg|Gin is physically skilled to accomplish great thefts She loves to face big theft challenges and to plot great tricks and ruses. Virginia9.jpg|Seduction is a ploy that Gin uses for her thefts She also dreams to have big loots. Virginia4.jpg Virginia6.jpg Virginia8.jpg Virginia10.jpg Virginia13.png Virginia14.jpg